


taichi nanao's guide to taking care of your pet cat

by natsugumi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsugumi/pseuds/natsugumi
Summary: “Ten-chan, are you even listening to—” Taichi looks up from his work to see Tenma laying down on the floor across the table, scrolling through his phone.Tenma looks up for a moment and makes eye contact with Taichi before returning to amusing himself with social media. “Yeah.”
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	taichi nanao's guide to taking care of your pet cat

Taichi scratched out another possible answer in his workbook and flopped back onto the sofa. “Mm, I just don’t get this…” 

“Mhm.”

“Like, I’m doing all of the things Tsumugi-san told me to do. ...I think? Wait.” More numbers. Maybe he should write smaller? “Oh. I forgot to do the—um, that one step? With, like, the numbers?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Ten-chan, are you even listening to—” Taichi looks up from his work to see Tenma laying down on the floor across the table, scrolling through his phone.

Tenma looks up for a moment and makes eye contact with Taichi before returning to amusing himself with social media. “Yeah.”

“Aren’t you behind in class?! Ten-chan…Also, why are you on the floor? You can sit with me if you want.”

“Mm…” Tenma rolls over as he hums, turning away from Taichi and the neglected pile of textbooks on room 201’s table. “Maybe.”

“You’re gonna get your clothes dirty.”

“Yuki made me vacuum yesterday. Besides, I’m not even wearing anything designer today.”

Rich people. “Ten- _chaaaan_ ,” Taichi calls, getting up from his seat and crawling over to his deflated boyfriend. He’s put his phone down in favor of picking at the fibers of the rug. “What’s wrong?”

Tenma hums and closes his eyes. “Nothing.”

Taichi moves to lay down next to Tenma, tucking the hair falling into his boyfriend’s face behind his ear and smiling when Tenma blushes and looks away. “Are you sleepy? We can take a nap.”

“No, that’s not it…” Tenma huffs and rolls onto his back. “It’s just, like. I don’t have work today so I wanted to take you out or something I _guess_ , but you were busy doing your homework.” He stares at the ceiling. “Not like I’m mad or anything. I’m just not free for a while after this, and I wanted to treat you or whatever, but we have a test coming up and I don’t want to distract you from studying, but—”

“Ten-chan,” Taichi cuts in. He sits up. “Get ready.”

“Huh—”

Taichi flops his body onto Tenma’s torso, earning a yelp from him and then a _what the hell?!_. Taichi just laughs as Tenma tries to hold him steady. “Sorry, sorry,” he apologizes before puckering his lips. “Kiss me?”

“You are _so_ embarrassing,” Tenma grumbles, but Taichi doesn’t miss the way he tries and fails to stop himself from smiling. “Come here.”

Tenma pulls him in and he closes his eyes, and when they’re done and Taichi pulls back, his boyfriend’s completely flushed. He smiles. “Did you like that?”

Tenma grumbles something unintelligible and sits up. “I—I, um. Guess I did.”

“Hehe.” Taichi stands up and extends his hand towards Tenma, who takes it. “You could’ve just said so. I have a lot of free time in between classes now. Of course I wanna go out on a date with you, Ten-chan.”

“Mmpgh. Yeah,” Tenma replies as he gets up.

“And I like giving you attention, you know? I think it’s cute, so you can just ask me to give you kissies whenever. I don’t mind.”

“I—You!” Tenma barks. Ironic. “I wasn’t—I didn’t want attention or—it’s not like I wanted you to—”

“Mhm, yep,” Taichi says as he ruffles Tenma’s hair.

“Ugh, can we _just leave already_!” Still, Tenma latches onto Taichi’s side and hugs his arm. Taichi giggles as they walk towards the door.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i've been posting really short stuff lately and also this is kinda bad but i wanted to make them a little silly so *gestures to the 5 other taiten enjoyers* your food sir  
> i just think tenma is really touch starved and cat aligned and so yeah uhh uyeah
> 
> talk to me about taiten on [twitter](https://twitter.com/godzatrio)


End file.
